The Romantic Side of Ronald Weasley
by Ziggyzag
Summary: Hermione realizes that she may be having new feelings towards ROn when she realizes that there is a side to him that makes her weak in the knees.
1. Off To Krum's House

Chapter one: At Krum's House  
  
I woke up at about nine o'clock in the morning. I was really excited, today was the day I was going to Victor Krum's house. He had invited me over to stay with him over the summer, and I was very excited. About a week after I got back from school I got a letter from Krum asking me to stay with him over the summer. It had taken a lot of begging my parents to let me go, but they finally agreed that if I wanted to go for about a month that would be okay. I got out of bed and checked through all my stuff, to double check that I had gotten everything. An hour later, after I was showered and dressed, I waited. He said that he would be arriving by floo powder, and to wait for him by the fire. He also said that he would be arriving at about 8:30 PM, it was 8:30 now. Suddenly Victor came shooting out of the fireplace. "Victor!" I said going over to him. "Hello, Her-mio-ninny," he said. I giggled at the fact that he still couldn't pronounce my name. He stood up and looked at my parents. "I am Victor." "Hello Victor," my mum said. She went over to him and shook his hand. It was my father that I had to worry about. He had never had a problem with me staying at the Weasley's, but he didn't much like this idea. He knew almost nothing about Victor, other than what I had told him. "Well, hello there Victor," said dad. "Now you're going to take very good care of my daughter, correct?" Dad! Don't say that! "Of course sir," he said glancing at me and smiling. I smiled back. I trusted Victor, and knew this was going to be great fun. "Well, we better get going then," I said, ready to go. "By mum, I love you," I went over to mum and kissed her goodbye, and doing the same to dad I said, "You too dad, and don't worry." Krum gave a bit of floo powder and we were off. I had only done this once, and I remembered it was a ruff ride. I got into the flames and said, "The Krum's!" And with a last look at my parents terrified faces (for they had never seen anyone use floo powder before), I was off. After the ride, I was shot out of a fireplace, and into a very large house. I stood up and brushed myself off, then looked around. It was very big indeed and I knew that it would be, after all he did get paid a lot to play Quidditch. I thought of what Ron would be doing right now, oh, what Ron would give to be in Krum's home. Another second later, Victor came out of the fireplace too. After he had stood up and had brushed himself off he looked at me and smiled. "Vell, this is my home," he said. "It' lovely," I said. He came over and took my hand.  
  
"Here, I vill give you zee tour," he said, leading me on. As he talked of each room, I began to feel quite awkward. What I had stupidly not noticed before, was that Krum did not live with his parents, or anyone else for that matter. It was just the two of us, alone, in his home. We finally reached the upstairs. He showed me his room, which was filled to the rim with Quidditch trophies, and Quidditch supplies. I saw a small figure of Krum on top of his dresser. A very bad feeling filled my stomach. If this makes any sense, seeing the figure made me homesick for Ron and Harry. Homesick, that doesn't make any sense, but at that moment, all I wanted was to have them there. I looked at Krum, "Is it weird having little figures of you like this?" I asked. "No, not really," he said, "Kind of funny actually." Krum came over to me and ran his hand through my hair, he looked into my eyes. "You are beautiful Her-mio-ninny." "Thank you," I said. He leaned down and I felt his lips touch mine. I didn't want to be kissing him, and all the sudden I thought that I had made a huge mistake coming. No one was there with me, and I was not ready to do anything with Victor. I felt his tongue on mine, and I pulled away. "I think I'm ready for bed," I said. "Sure," he said, but then he wouldn't let me move. He began to kiss me again, and again I pulled away. "Really Victor," I said, going for the door. "Vut you just got here," he said. "I know, but I am tired." I had gotten ready for bed and I was now trying to fall asleep. Two ideas struck my mind. One was just telling Victor in the morning that I had gotten an emergency owl from home, and that I had to come home that day, and the other was just sneaking down now, grabbing some floo powder and heading home. I did neither. Then next day was not so bad. He began to listen to me over the days about how much I wanted to be kissed, and how much I didn't. I did kiss him, but I wasn't ready for too much too soon. For the first week Krum was very kind. He took me places, to dinner and shopping, and I was having a great time. It was at night, when all he wanted to do was kiss that made me want to go home. After the first week, he wasn't so nice about it. When I wanted to stop, I found him not letting me go, or holding me back. I didn't want to leave though; we had such a great time during the day. But over the days things started to get worse. 


	2. A Bit Too Ruff

Chapter Two: Way Too Ruff  
  
It was the Sunday after I had arrived at Krum's house. We had had a wonderful day. That morning Krum and I had gone to breakfast, and then shopping. I had bought some knew dress robes, and a pair of shoes. After we had gotten home from dinner Krum asked me to go outside with him. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining, and I of course thought of arithmancy. They stars were aligned in such a funny position, but I didn't have much time to think about it. "Come here," Krum said, taking my hand. He took me further into the backyard, where between two trees hung a very cozy looking hammock. He sat on the edge, and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down, and then he pulled me up next to him so that we were now lying on the hammock, looking at the stars. "They're beautiful aren't they?" I asked him. "Mmm hmmm," he murmured. I felt him started to kiss my neck. I turned my head to look at him, he looked into my eyes. I saw nothing, I realized that I had no feelings for him, and maybe I never did. What if I had just done all this to prove to Ron that I could get a date, but how was this related to Ron, that didn't make any sense at all. He kissed my lips, and then I felt his tongue on mine again, I began to get that very uncomfortable feeling. I pulled away and looked at him. "Krum, I don't think I want to do this" I said, trying to explain things. I started to sit up, but I felt Krum grab my wrist and pull me down. I felt my stomach drop. "What are you doing?" "Stay," Krum said, kissing me again. Both of his hands were holding down my shoulders. He shifted his body on top of me, so I couldn't move. I wiggled to try and get out, but that only enticed him. I had an idea. "Alright, Krum, I'll stay," I said, and I began to kiss him. It was torture but it worked. I felt his hands let go of my shoulders and they slid down to my waist. I brought my hands up, as to put them around his neck. Instead of putting them around his neck, I pushed him very hard off the hammock. All I kept thinking is that I wanted Ron or Harry there to help me, but I had this under control. I jumped off the hammock, and as fast as lightning, I shot across the yard and into the house. I ran up the stairs, and quickly looking around I saw that Krum wasn't following me, this didn't stop me from running. I ran into my room, and locked the door. Then I quickly remembered that with a simple Alohamora spell he could open the door, so with a lot of tough work I was able to move the bed in front of the door, there was no way he could get in. I got ready for bed and climbed in. The clock on the bed said 11:30...I couldn't sleep. I was not going to be able to stay here. After a while 2:30 rolled around, and I was still awake. I suppose maybe I had fallen asleep at one point, but I didn't know. 3:30 came as well, and I figured that Krum was asleep. I crawled out of bed and moved it over enough to get out of the room. I got my trunk and crept down the stairs being sure not to make any noise. I went into the living room, and grabbed a handful of floo powder, then I remembered, I couldn't go home. To have a muggle put on the track of floo powder you have to ask for it specially. I thought about it for a moment, and I didn't know what I was going to do. Then I heard a thump upstairs...Krum was awake. I had to leave before he came downstairs. I thought as quickly as I could about where I should go. Then it hit me! The only place I could go was the Weasley's home. I stepped into the fireplace, threw down the flu powder and yelled "The Burrow!" Just as I saw Krum coming downstairs. Suddenly I was being whipped through a 


	3. Thanks To Ron

Chapter something? Thanks to Ron I suddenly was flung out of the Weasley's fireplace. Realizing that it was still very late at night, I made sure not to make any noise. I really hoped that this would be all right with the Weasley's, but at the moment all I could think about was the fact that I had gotten away from Krum. I grabbed my trunk and crept up the crooked stairs to Ron's room. I didn't know how Ron would feel about me coming into his room at this hour of the night, and waking him up, but I had no choice.  
  
I made it up to the familiar door that was Ron's. I opened it slowly, and saw Ron sleeping peacefully in his bed. I had to note on the fact that he looked so cute when he slept.  
  
"Ron?" I whispered. "Ron?" I shook his shoulder.  
  
He slowly turned over; "Huh?" he said rubbing his eyes. He looked at me. He again rubbed his eyes, and widened his eyes to double check it was really me, "Hermione?"  
  
"It's me," I said, and looking at the expression on his face I added, "I had no where else to go."  
  
He sat up and looked at me. He looked so funny because his hair was sticking up on one side. "What are you doing here?" He said trying to flatten his hair.  
  
"Something happened," I said, almost thinking that me being here was ridiculous, but I felt so much better now that I knew I was okay at the Weasley's with Ron. I looked down, and I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, I had to keep it under control.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" I knew he knew the answer was no. I also knew that he wanted me to start explaining, but I was embarrassed. I had never really shared anything so private with Ron, and for some reason I felt a bit awkward. "Hermione," he said, pulling up my chin to look at him, "Tell me what happened."  
  
I took a deep breath, reliving what happened would be torture, but I knew I had to start explaining soon. "Victor asked me to come and stay with him over the summer. I thought this would be a great idea, I liked Victor and I thought it would be a nice get away. About a week after I arrived at his home, after having to beg my parents to let me go, we sat outside on the hammock. It was peacful, but then Krum started to..." I took a deep breath again, I hated thinking about it, and I didn't want to go on. "When Krum began to force me..." and then out of no where I broke down and cried.  
  
Ron put his arms around me and held me tightly. I had never hugged Ron like this, and once I was in the hug all I could do was cry harder. He rubbed and pat my back, and not in an awkward way, but in a kind way I had never felt Ron do. I heard him slowly whispering, "It's okay, it's okay." We broke apart and I looked into his eyes, "Oh Ron, it was awful," I said, and then looked down at the ground, almost ashamed that I was crying.  
  
"Victor Krum," he said, and I saw his fists clench tightly. "I knew I didn't like him. All that matters though is that you got away, nothing can happen to you here." He smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ron. I needed this. I know this must have been really weird for you have me just show up like this," I said, looking down again. "I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you're here instead of there.with him," I had never heard Ron like this before, something was different, and I liked it. "You can sleep in here tonight."  
  
I smiled, it felt good to really smile, "Thanks again Ron." I wiped the tears out my eyes, and moved so that Ron could get out of bed.  
  
He got up and went over to his closet and got out a blanket and a pillow. He laid them out on the floor, and then he got in them.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Well I didn't expect you to sleep on the floor," Ron said. He snuggled down into the blankets on the floor.  
  
"No Ron, get up, I'll sleep on the floor," I said, I didn't want him to be on the floor. "I'm the one who bothered you in the middle of the night."  
  
He turned over and looked at me, "Excuse me Hermione, can you please keep it down, I'm TRYING to sleep here," he said. I laughed, and still in my pajamas from Krum's house, I climbed into his bed. It was warm, comfortable, and inviting. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.thanks to Ron I felt a lot better. 


	4. Settling In

Chapter Four: Settling In  
  
The next morning I woke up, not knowing where I was. I was so warm and happy. Then my stomach dropped.I must still be at Krum's house. My eyes snapped open, and I looked around. Ron was asleep on the floor. I sighed with relief; I was at the Weasley's. The recollection of what happened last night struck me, and I comfortably snuggled back into the bed. I knew that before Mrs. Weasley found me, Ron was going to have to break the news to her, but I knew she wouldn't mind.  
  
I climbed out of bed and crossed the room to my trunk. I took out my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, and face wash. I went over to the bathroom very quietly and slipped in. When I closed the door and turned around, I saw two red haired twins staring back at me. They stared at me for a moment with wide eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" Fred said, "What are you doing here?" I quickly looked at what the twins had been doing. They seemed to be brewing some sort of potion in the bathtub.  
  
"Long story, I'll explain later," I said, "I came last night." The twins looked at each other and then back at me.  
  
"Uh uh," Fred said, "Explain now." I looked at both of them, then looked down and just shook my head.  
  
"Alright, we get the picture," George said. "We'll get out of your way." They both got up, and left the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put my hair up. I left the bathroom and went back into Ron's room, where I saw that Fred and George had both woken Ron up.  
  
I heard Ron say, "No, it's her decision to tell-" when they saw me walk in. "Morning," Ron said, in a rather grumpy tone. Obviously he was not happy about being woken up.  
  
"Oh, Hermione," Fred said, "How lovely to see you again. We were just waking your good friend up."  
  
"Yes, just to make sure he didn't sleep too late," George, added.  
  
I smiled and tilted my head, "Sure." I went back over to my trunk and put my things back in it.  
  
Ron stood up and stretched. His hair was still sticking up on one side, and I could see that his pajamas didn't fit him well at all; I stifled a laugh. "Well then, we better head down for breakfast," he said, "I'll be right back." He left and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my robe, just as the twins left explaining how it was my decision whether to tell them or not, and that they would not mind knowing.  
  
Ron came back in; this time with his hair combed, and grabbed his robe too. "Ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said through a yawn. We both headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I got down there I saw Mrs. Weasley serving breakfast, and Ginny sitting at the table too. She smiled and waved when she saw me, then Mrs. Weasley came up to me.  
  
"Well hello, Hermione," she said, giving me a tight hug, "Fred and George have just told me you arrived last night," then she turned to Ron, "Good morning Ron."  
  
Ron waved his hand and said, "Morning," as he grabbed some toast. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only 8:30, I had gotten practically no sleep, but I was surprisingly not tired at all. We sat down for breakfast.  
  
"So what brings you to our home in the middle of the night, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I.umm." but the words wouldn't leave my lips. I didn't know what to say, but I knew Mrs. Weasley had a right to know why I had arrived so late at night. I certainly didn't want the whole Weasley family to know what Krum had tried to do.  
  
"She just needed to come," Ron said shrugging, but at the same time gave the hint not to pursue the subject.  
  
"Alrighty," said Mrs. Weasley taking the hint. "You can stay in Ginny's room then."  
  
"Thank you," I said. I was so thankful that I had the Weasley's to go to. Thank god for the Weasley's, they were always so kind. After breakfast Ron and I went back up to his room.  
  
"Suppose I'll shower then," Ron said, "You can put your stuff in Ginny's room if you want."  
  
"Okay," I said. He left and went into the bathroom to take a shower.then I heard-  
  
"Fred.George!" Ron bellowed. Fred and George came bounding up the stairs. Ron opened the door. "What the hell is that?" Ron asked. I knew that he was talking about the cauldron that was in the bathtub.  
  
"Oops," Fred said. I heard Fred and George go in and pick up the cauldron. I saw them carry it out and take it down stairs.  
  
"Better be glad mum didn't find that first!" Ron said to them as they went down the stairs. He turned to me, smiled shaking his head, and went back to the bathroom.  
  
Just then Ginny entered Ron's room. "Hello," she said cheerfully, "Wanna stick your stuff in my room now?"  
  
"Sure!" I said. I took my trunk up to Ginny's room. It was much bigger than Ron's room; in fact it was bigger than any of the boys rooms, other than Fred and George's. I suppose it was because she was the only girl and Mrs. Weasley felt that she should at least have a big room.  
  
She had twin beds, and a bathroom. I put my stuff at the end of the bed I was going to be sleeping in. I turned to Ginny, "Do you think I could take a shower?"  
  
"Of course," she answered. I took a shower and got dressed. Mr. Weasley let me use the phone to call my mum and tell her where I was now and that I would be staying here until the end of the summer.  
  
For the rest of the day we just bummed around. Later than night, about 11:30, Ron, Fred, George, and I were in the family room. Everyone else in the family had gone to bed. Fred and George were writing the ingredients to a new shrinking potion they were trying to create. Ron and I were playing wizard chess, and I was losing horribly. After Fred and George headed up about a half hour later, Ron and I switched from playing chess to playing exploding snap.I was sick of losing.  
  
After one or two games I saw Ron yawn, "You ready to go to bed?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he said. We stood up and headed for the stairs, but all the sudden Ron stopped. He went slowly over to the window squinting out it. "Do you see that?"  
  
I did. It looked like something was coming towards the window, "Yeah."  
  
Ron opened the window, and in flew..  
  
"Hedwig," Ron and I said together. 


	5. Harry!

Chapter Five: Harry!  
  
Ron quickly opened the window to let Hedwig in. Harry's owl Hedwig flew in and landed on Ron's kitchen table. Attached to her foot was a note. Ron glanced at me, and then walked over to the bird and took the note off her leg.  
  
He took it out of the envelope and read..  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm in desperate need of your help. I was staying with the Dursley's over the summer, and somehow Voldemort tracked me down, and found me there. I don't have much time to explain, but I am hiding out in Diagon Alley. Right in the Leaky Cauldron, but I need your help. No one knows I'm here and I'm afraid this is too easy a place for Voldemort to find me again. Tom knows I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron, but under secrete watch. Dumbledore couldn't come to me due to his own hold up between he and Voldemort that had to do with the ministry. He suggested that I write to you and you family for help. I need to get to your house.I need to come soon. Write me back as soon as you can and tell me what I should do.  
  
Write back right away, Harry  
  
Ron looked up at me. My heart was thumping; I was really worried about Harry. What if something really bad happened to him between now and the time the letter got back to him.  
  
"I have an idea," Ron said. He grabbed my hand; I felt a chill run up my spin when he touched me.why? We went back into the living room, to where the fireplace was.  
  
"What are we doing?" I asked. He looked so ready; I knew what we were about to do.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley to get Harry," he said, getting the pot of floo powder.  
  
I didn't think this was a very good idea. "Ron, I don't think we should. Anything could happen to us. And what if your mum wakes up and we're not here. I mean I want to save Harry and everything, but don't you think this is kind of dangerous."  
  
He just looked up at me with his brown eyes, I almost melted, I knew we would have to go. "What other choice do we have?" he asked, "We can't just sit around here while Harry is in trouble, are you crazy? Even if you don't go, I'm going, I can't believe you would just sit around and do nothing!"  
  
"You know that's not what I meant, Ron!" I hated it when he got mad. Why did we always have to disagree about everything? "It's not that I don't want to help Harry, but these are very difficult and dangerous times, we need to think of another plan. Anyway, what could the two of us possibly do to help him, we're no better off than he is."  
  
"Yeah? Well I don't care why are you so stubborn? Do you always have to be right about everything, because you aren't this time Hermione, you aren't!" I saw him start to get really upset. Why did I always have to do this, I knew we needed to help Harry and that we had to do it ASAP, but there was something inside of me that was a need to always win the argument with him. I always liked to stick with my first idea, and never let anyone change my mind, but this time.. Deep down.I knew Ron was right.  
  
"Fine, but at least leave your mum a note," I said giving in. It felt odd giving into Ron, I don't think I ever had before. He smiled, and went back into the kitchen grabbing a quill and a parchment. He quickly jotted,  
  
Mum, Hermione and I have gone to help Harry. Don't be mad, we had to leave ASAP, we'll be all right. We are in Diagon Alley and have traveled by floo powder.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
"Come on," he said. I rolled my eyes; it was still killing me to do this. I knew something would go wrong, but we also needed to help Harry, and do it quickly. "You go first," he said, sticking out the pot of floo powder. "I think we should go straight to the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
I nodded and I grabbed a handful, stepped into the fireplace and said clearly, "The Leaky Cauldron!" I felt myself going through the whorl of fireplaces. I shut my eyes tightly, and stuck my arms to me stomach. Suddenly I was being shot out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. I got up, and was dusty from head to toe. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything, I didn't move, scared of running into something. Then I felt Ron come shooting out of the fireplace. He landed right on me, and before I knew it we were laying face to face on the ground.  
  
"Sorry," he said. Though I couldn't see his face, I'm sure he was blushing.knowing Ron. Are eyes quickly adjusted to the light, and I could soon see the outline of Ron's body, and the outline of the objects around us.  
  
"Let's just hurry up and get Harry and go home," I said pushing him off me. Though I thought this was quit exciting, I was not going to let Ron know that, nor was a going to deny the fact that this was still very risky.  
  
"Alright, alright," he said. "I can't see a thing though."  
  
"Me either," I said. "Well where do we begin?" The whole scenario of finding Harry in all of Diagon Alley in the middle of the night started to seem a bit impossible. What if he was in Diagon Alley, and Ron and I had to make our way to the Alley itself, how would we ever be able to see enough to open the brick wall.  
  
"Hmm." he said. "I think the smartest thing to do is find Tom, the innkeeper. I'm sure he knows where Harry is." He was right, Tom usually knew where all his inn mates were staying, and where they had headed off too, whether they were in Diagon Alley or not.  
  
"Your right, but how will we ever find Tom this hour of the night?" I asked, still thinking that this was all almost crazy, but it was great to see Ron being to adventurous, usually he just tagged along with Harry.  
  
"When we all stayed here last year, Fred and George had gone to Tom's room with him because Tom wanted to buy a joke wand from them, but his money was in his room. I went along, I remember where it was."  
  
"Great!" I said, maybe this would work after all. I took his hand, so that I wouldn't loose him in the dark, "Lead the way!" 


	6. Trapped

Chapter Six: Trapped  
  
Ron lead me through to the darkened staircase that I knew as the way to get up to the rooms, but he did not lead me up them. What I had not seen in the past staying here was that there was a door underneath the stairs, that must be where Tom's room was.  
  
"Well, this is it," he said, letting go of my hand. I was almost frightened of being here, anything could happen at any moment, I didn't want to let go of his hand, I felt more safe when I knew he was there.strange. "Should I knock?"  
  
"I suppose," I said, "But don't you think it's rude to wake him up in the middle of the night just to ask where Harry is. I mean, he might get ang-" but I was interrupted when we heard a noise coming from inside the room. Ron put his ear up to the door to listen, but as he did so, the door opened. Tom wasn't standing there.it was another man. He had a greasy black beard, and a pointy face.  
  
"Ah." he said, "And what do we owe the pleasure?" When he talked everything seemed to get cold. "Come in."  
  
It wasn't a question; at that moment the two of us were pulled into the room where we saw Harry and Tom sitting in two chairs by the fire. "Harry, we were worried sick, we thought something had happened to you," Ron said going over to him. I followed.  
  
Harry didn't respond, he couldn't. This man had apparently put a very good jaw lock, and body bind on them, they couldn't move at all. I quickly turned around, "What's going on?" I whispered to Ron.  
  
"I dunno, but I don't like it," Ron said.  
  
"Yes well, I have been sent by a very important man, to get a very important boy," the man said. He walked over to hair and put his hand slowly on his head. I saw Harry flinch when he did this. I felt so awful for him, we had to think of a plan, but what could we do? "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt them. You see my master desperately needed to get a hold of Dumbledore, in the flesh. I knew that if I had Harry here, Dumbledore would come to his rescue. Then when Harry told me that Dumbledore wouldn't come because of official business I had to think of another plan. That's why I wrote the letter to you two telling you that poor Harry here was in desperate trouble. Due to what I have heard about the three of you in the past, I had a feeling you would come running."  
  
I looked at Ron, and then to Harry. There had to be something that we could do, but my mind was drawing a blank. I felt the panic start to rise, and then it hit me. I just had to tell Ron, and that was the hard part. "Alright, well now we're here," I said, trying to see if he would maybe leave us be for a moment.  
  
"Yes," he said swooping over to me, "You are." He muttered a spell under his breath that I couldn't here, and then Ron and I were flung into to chairs on opposite side of the room. "I will come back, so don't try anything funny. I said as my body was stuck to the chair.  
  
Maybe this man wasn't as clever as he thought he was. He had forgotten two essential parts of a kidnapping, wizard style. He hadn't taken Ron's wand or mine. Two, he hadn't bound our mouths shut like Harry's and Tom's had been.  
  
"Hermione, what do we do?" Ron asked as he tried to free himself from the chair even though he knew it wouldn't work.  
  
"Don't worry I've got a plan," and I had had a plan. My wand had been up my sleeve the whole time, and my hand was free enough to reach into my sleeve and get it. It took me longer than I though it would, and after a lot of wrist work, and pulling on my wand, I had gotten it free. The only way my hand would point though was straight at Ron, but this would work.  
  
"Ron, close your eyes," I said. I said what I thought was the counter curse to a binding spell at him, and luckily it worked. Ron suddenly became free and without stopping he sprung up, grabbed my wand from me and aimed it at Harry.  
  
"Okay, what the spell?" He asked. Oh no, Ron was not very good with spells, one time messing up and he could blow everything. I looked at him, there was much determination in his eyes, and I knew that I had to give him a chance, what other choice did we have.  
  
"Okay listen carefully Ron," I said, "Un-bind-dinio."  
  
"Okay, I've got it, don't worry," Ron said. He took a deep breath, and said, "Unbinddinio!" He had done it!  
  
"YES!" I said when I realized I had been freed. I shot up, took my wand from him, and then said the spell to both Harry and Tom. They both got up quickly.  
  
"Oh, my, god," Harry said slowly. He grinned widely and gave both Ron and I a hug, "You have no idea how good it is to see you guys."  
  
"And you to Harry," I said smiling back, "But we don't have much time! Do you still have the floo powder that we brought with us to get home Ron?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, pulling it out. I hoped to god I knew what I was doing. It isn't as easy as you think coming up with the plan, anything could happen but I knew we had to think quickly.  
  
"Good," Harry said cutting in, "I think we should go straight to Dumbledore, before he finds out that something bad has happened to us and he comes to rescue us, where he finds we aren't here."  
  
"Good idea, Harry," Ron said. It was a good idea, but where was Dumbledore.  
  
"When you last talked to Dumbledore, Harry, where did he say he was going to be at?" I asked.  
  
"He said that I big council was meeting with him at Hogwarts. A lot of people were coming, and he couldn't miss it, but you know Dumbledore, if he thinks we are going to be killed, he'll come." This was very true.  
  
"We can travel to Hogwarts through floo powder, right Hermione?" Ron asked. I knew that we could defiantly not apparate under Hogwarts grounds but I quickly remembered that Sirius had appeared to Harry in the fireplace, so this may have worked.  
  
"Yes, I think so," I said, "Don't get me wrong, this may not work, but what's the worst that can happen. But I think instead of going straight to the castle, we should go to Hagrid's hut first." This was agreed.  
  
One at a time each of us, including Tom stepped into the fire, grabbed floo powder and yelled "Hagrid's Hut!" 


End file.
